


Cab

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That one has it's lights on, it's free! Go dude go!"</p><p>A quick hug was shared before Michael ran off, hurrying to the cab and opening the door, sliding into the backseat with a relieved sigh. It took just a moment before he realized he wasn't alone, a man sitting next to him staring at him in confusion while the driver did the same, eyeing him up from the rear view mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cab

"Just my fucking luck..."

Michael grumbled to himself as he stood on the streets of New York City with his best friend Ray, trying desperately to wave down a taxi in pouring rain. Michael had been less than prepared for the weather, arms wrapped tightly around himself in a futile attempt to stay warm in the tee and jeans he had on, not even having a beanie to keep his head dry. Ray was a bit more prepared, warm and dry in one of his hoodies, watching Michael struggle with a sympathetic look.

"Not the best end to our bro date, huh?"

The curly-haired man snorted a bit, giving Ray a glare.

"Wouldn't be so bad if you weren't a tiny little prick whose clothes are like two sizes too small for me."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm a petite Puerto Rican. Blame my mother and how incredibly fucking expensive food is here."

The two laughed a bit despite the awful weather, mumbling to each other as they walked down the street hoping to find a cab somewhere. Ray caught sight of it first, pointing it out and pushing Michael a bit.

"That one has it's lights on, it's free! Go dude go!"

A quick hug was shared before Michael ran off, hurrying to the cab and opening the door, sliding into the backseat with a relieved sigh. It took just a moment before he realized he wasn't alone, a man sitting next to him staring at him in confusion while the driver did the same, eyeing him up from the rear view mirror.

"Aww fuck, I thought you were free."

"Sorry, I didn't get the chance to turn my light off yet. I've got a fare already."

Not feeling like arguing, Michael sighed and moved to get out, only to get stopped by the other passenger.

"W-Wait, where are you headed?"

The man's accent distracted Michael for a moment before he realized he was being asked something and replied.

"Penn Station."

The passenger smiled brightly.

"What luck! I'm heading there as well. I guess we can share a ride, if that's alright."

The driver shrugged, not caring much. He wasn't going to get many fares in the heavy rain so he'd prefer a shared fare over just one. Turning off his light, he pulled onto the road and headed toward their destination. Michael relaxed a bit, grateful to be out of the rain. He turned to the other man, smiling a bit as he slicked back his wet curls to get them out of his face.

"Hey man, thanks for sharing. This weather is fucking awful, would've taken me ages to find another cab."

"Oh it's no problem, I know if I was stuck out in that rain I'd like someone to share with me too. Are you from here?"

"Nah, I'm from Jersey. I come up here all the time though to visit a friend. I'll just go ahead and assume you're not from here either, with an accent like that."

"You assume right! I'm from England, in town on a sort of business thing I guess you'd say. I'm Gavin by the way."

Gavin extended his hand, still smiling kindly and all Michael could think about was just how much friendlier Brits seemed to be in comparison to New Yorkers, and New Jerseyans too. He took the hand, gripping tight and shaking it.

"Michael. Nice to meet you."

The two kept up the small talk all the way to the station, splitting the fee and paying the driver before heading out, Michael helping Gavin grab his bags from the trunk and rushing into the station together.

"So where ya headed, Gavin? Need help buying a ticket or have you been here enough?"

"Actually help with a ticket would be very much appreciated, thanks. I'm heading to Newark Liberty International Airport."

Michael grinned, knowing the stop well. He headed off to where the ticket machines were, Gavin trailing behind him.

"Well luckily enough that's like the second stop for the train I take, easy enough to find on the machine. Next one doesn't come for like an hour though."

He helped Gavin buy his ticket, Michael doing the same after him. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Gavin spoke up.

"I-I don't know about you but I could use something warm after being out in that weather. Would you like to grab a coffee or something with me while we wait?"

Michael grinned brightly, happy to have some company since Ray couldn't join him on the way to the station like he usually did.

"Sounds great."

The two wandered for a bit, eventually deciding to just grab something at Starbucks, both getting some coffee, Michael going for a sweeter type, never one to really enjoy the typical coffee taste. He demanded to pay as thanks for Gavin sharing his cab, the two sitting down to enjoy their drinks together once they were ready. They talked as they drank, finding more in common with each sentence. They both loved video games and drinking and partying, their personalities meshed shockingly well, not to mention that they both found each other rather cute. When it was finally time to get on their train they weren't exactly ready to part yet.

Gavin's stop was coming soon, Michael taking the chance to ask the other for his phone. Gavin handed it over, oblivious to what Michael was doing. As he watched the other man make a new contact and put in his information, Gavin's heart swelled a bit, smiling shyly as Michael gave his phone back to him.

"When you get back home add me on xbox or something, we can play some Halo together. Also I'll give you my skype name later too and maybe we could do some video chats. If you're into that."

"D-Definitely. Very much into it."

Michael smiled flirtatiously, a hand brushing against Gavin's knee as he stretched a bit in his seat.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one."

A voice came over the speakers, announcing that they'd reached the next stop, Gavin's. Relucantly the two stood, Michael helping Gavin bring his stuff to the exit. They stared at each other for a moment before Michael let out a little huff and leaned in, kissing Gavin quickly. Just a peck but it was more than enough for them both to feel a bit of a spark. Michael's smile widened, cheeks reddening as he watched the other man fumble with his bags.

"Let's try that again next time you come to the states, okay?"

Gavin stumbled as he got off the train with his bags, turning to grin at Michael, face flushed from the surprise affection, yelling his response just as the doors started to shut.

"It's a date!"


End file.
